


Lapdog

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy as a cock warmer for Merlin and Harry around HQ with others fully aware of it, please and thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

And Merlin thought Harry was possessive.

He is, of course, but it’s very differently expressed, a slight tightening of the corners of his mouth whenever someone hits on Eggsy, a hand hovering near the small of Merlin’s back whenever they’re in public.

_Subtle._

Eggsy is all jealousy with none of the finesse. Merlin and Harry belong to him and everyone is going to know it. What better way to ensure that happens than draping himself over them every chance he gets? 

The rest of the knights get used to sitting through meetings with straight faces even as Galahad sits perched primly on Arthur’s lap, hands wound around his neck, head resting on his shoulder. 

Handlers hide smirks behind tablets and mobiles during debriefings where Merlin fights to keep his composure despite Eggsy’s legs bracketing his hips, hands shoved halfway down the back of his shirt.

When all is said and done neither of them are entirely unhappy with the arrangements. After all, after spending half an hour with Eggsy sitting on their laps they generally get to drag him off to some rather secluded space and fuck reassurance into him. 

They do have to have a conversation when Eggsy gets a little too shameless and actually starts grinding against Harry halfway through what was supposed to be a serious conference. The effect was somewhat ruined by the sudden tightening of both Arthur’s voice and trousers and he’d had to cut it off early, feigning illness to explain away the sudden surge of color in his cheeks. 

“Bit much?” Eggsy grins once the room’s cleared. 

“Cheeky,” Harry tsks, hoisting him up and lying him flat out on the table, already working at the button of his trousers. 

“Just enough, then.” It’s hours before he can speak properly again. 

They have to have another when he interrupts Merlin’s review of the day’s surveillance feeds with the claim that his glasses are broken. 

“Broken? Let me see those,” Merlin demands, his brow furrowed. He takes an immense pride in making sure all the gadgets are well-accounted for and running smoothly at all times. 

“Yeah, broken. I’ve been talkin’ into ‘em for ages askin’ you to come fuck me and you never showed up.” Eggsy’s arms are crossed over his chest, but the look in his eyes is playful, not serious. 

Groaning, Merlin drops his head into his hands. 

The glasses end up broken after all when Merlin throws Eggsy down on top of them to ravage him. His pride takes a bit of a hit for that one. 

They stop having conversations when it becomes clear that Eggsy’s not really listening to them anyways. 

All the Kingsman staff agree that meetings have never been quite so interesting.


	2. The one where I get my shit together and write what I was actually supposed to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual cockwarming cause I fucked up.

Meetings get even more interesting when Eggsy takes to his new role as a cock warmer like a fish to water. He’s lost none of his jealous streak as the relationship between him, Harry, and Merlin solidifies, even though it’s quite clear that nobody is trying to move in on his territory. 

The first time is something of a non-occasion, what with the only other members of the room being Merlin and Roxy. Eggsy saunters in, spots Harry sitting as Arthur at the head of the table and heads over to him, giving Merlin a wink and Roxy a wave in greeting. They are, all three, thoroughly confused when he dips under the table instead of pulling out a chair. 

Merlin mostly ignores it, just continues on discussing the finer points of Lancelot’s next mission and Roxy’s attention is focused mostly on him, not the slight shuffling sounds she can hear. 

Harry, however, is slightly more affected. It is, after all, his trousers being opened, his pants wiggled out of the way until it’s his cock that is out. Trying to be somewhat subtle about it (there’s really no need for the others to know what’s going on) he bends his head to mutter, “Eggsy, what-” His question is answered before it’s asked. Sort of. 

Eggsy’s mouth envelopes him slowly, inch after inch of his length being drawn into the warm, wet heat. But nothing much happens after that. Eggsy doesn’t move, doesn’t lick, doesn’t suck, scrape, or tease, he just sits there, cheek resting lightly against the side of Harry’s leg, tongue resting almost lazily against the underside of his shaft. 

Harry clears his throat and blinks over at Merlin, folding his arms on the table and returning his attention to the meeting at hand. 

It doesn’t become an unusual sight to have Galahad slip in late to conferences, head right under the desk, and give Arthur a little start of surprise that doesn’t leave them guessing at what’s really going on. They all sit through it stoically, except Lancelot and Percival who always swap little looks and shoot smirks at their king. 

They never bring it up, never mention it in conversation, casual or otherwise. It just becomes an accepted thing. Whenever Arthur is around instead of Harry, Galahad bends the knee and takes his cock. 

It’s different with Merlin. Everything is different with Merlin. Unlike Harry, Merlin doesn’t know when to shut off, can’t leave work at work, always drags it home with him. There have been many nights when one or the other of them have dragged themselves out of bed at 2 A.M. to implore him to join them only to get brushed off and sent back to sleep because they should be taking care of themselves better. Hypocritical, but Merlin has better things to worry about. 

So Eggsy takes to offering himself as a guilt trip. Whenever he wakes in the middle of the night to empty sheets on one side and the faint clacking sound of the keyboard, he rolls out of bed and pads into Merlin’s office. Without a word he works his way underneath the desks and frees Merlin’s cock. Usually he licks and sucks at it a few times just to make absolutely certain he’s got the man’s attention (he really can get quite absorbed), but it always ends the same way.

Eventually he nearly drifts off, jaw going a bit slack around Merlin’s shaft and that’s generally when Merlin realizes it’s time to drag himself to bed. He cards his fingers gently through Eggsy’s already sleep-ruffled hair as a sort of thank you, scoops him up in his arms, and carries him back to bed where they both rest better for it.


End file.
